


Welcome To Brennenburg

by ShugendoRites



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Graphic Torture, Kidnapping, Minor and Major Character Death, Psychological Manipulation, Scenes depicting Past Child Abuse, sanity slippage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugendoRites/pseuds/ShugendoRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is charged with retrieving a man named Daniel and the mystic artifact he possesses from the castle of Brennenburg. There, he runs afoul of the Baron Alexander. Who else could help the boy but a butler from hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Brennenburg

**Author's Note:**

> To those reading this, this story will have a lot of content that may trigger or traumatize some readers. If at any point there is a trigger in this story that I have not tagged, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL REMEDY IT.
> 
> Thank you.

_Prussia, East of the Baltic Sea, near the province of Aldstadt._

_August, 1839_

- 

 

"By all accounts, the Baron Alexander Von Brennenburg is one of the highest standing members within the Prussian Court. Naturally, his high station has afforded him much anonymity regarding his private life. I could find no mention of his birth records or even mention of his predessesors. I am deeply sorry, my master."

Sebastion Michaelis bowed his head in deference and shame to the head of the house of Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive's expression did not change in the slightest. The cyan-haired youngster merely turned his head to look at the passing scenery from the window of his carriage.

"It hardly matters. The Queen's letter almost stated the same thing. What else were you able to find?"

Sebastion threw a passing glance at the documents he had... ahem, procurred."He is a prominent member of the knight's order of Black Eagle. There are rumors that the esteemed baron even helped found the group."

At this casual statement, Ciel looked up and directly at him. "What? That organization was formed centuries ago." His steel gaze did nothing to pierce his servant as Sebastian merely smiled.

"Hearsay, my lord. Perhaps nothing more. Mysteries often beget many rumors."

Ciel merely snorted, before gazing once more out at the Prussian countryside.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, my master, but is it not the young Englishman you're seeking to ensnare? Why your interest in Prussian Barons?" His voice was light, as if broaching a delicate subject, yet as always it contained a mocking undertone.

For a moment there was silence, until Ciel answered, "This very same Baron owns the castle of our destination, Brennenburg. It's very likely that it will be our home until I find what I'm after. The Queen sent him a letter requesting him to allow us housing there. He wasn't exactly in a position to refuse."

When this reached Sebastian's ears, he tilted his head to the side, yet he remained expressionless.

Tonelessly, Ciel continued as his butler listened. " You're right after all. The Baron isn't whom I'm seeking, but he has a hand in all of this."

"About three month ago, Baron Alexander provided funding for an archaelogical dig to be held in Algeria. A known affiliate of his, Professor Herbert Quincy Maxwell, was in charge of the dig. This expedition was to unearth the Temple of Tin Hinan, The Mother of Us All. She is revered as an Mithraen deity, and guardian of ancient relics known as the Orbs." Here the young man paused to shift as his back had grown sore.

"Professor Herbert took along twenty Arab men and his assistant, an English archaelogist named Daniel Harker. As it turns out, Mr. Harker was the one to find the Orb. According to the Professor's journal, there was a cave-in during the expedition, and Daniel was trapped within an enclosure of the temple. When he was recovered an hour later, he was clutching the remains of what we believe was the Orb. The professor states that the man was also quite delirious when they pulled him out. They had to pry the fragments from his hands." The professor decided to send his assistant home after that, along with the Orb fragments. Soon after that, things... began to go wrong with the expedition."

Sebastion frowned at the pause.

"Professor Maxwell began having trouble with the Arabs he'd hired to help with the expedition. A few of them appeared to have been murdered within the ranks."

"How so?" Sebastian asked, a single black eyebrow raised.

"That's where things become odd. Herbert discribes the murders as brutal and savage, yet he doesn't detail how they died. He then states that he resorted to shooting some of his men to gain control. His last entry states that he lost all control of his men, and that something was hunting him. He also seemed to believe that he still had the Orb with him.

"Eventually, one of the men returned, hysterical and maimed horribly. He was the only one to be recovered, alive and intact. And that's only half the tale." Ciel idly observed that Sebastion had not moved in the slightest since the beginning.

"What of the archaelogist? Why go to such lengths to find him? Surely the Queen has more pressing matters for her most loyal servant to deal with."

And, yet again, Ciel noted the mocking tone of Sebastian. His brow twitched in annoyance. "Mr. Harker was reported to have returned to his home. He wished to study his finding at the expedition. We know very little of what happened to him, aside from the two deaths that occurred during his stay in London. The death of Sir William Smith, a noted geologist. And the death of Dr. Alfred Tate, Mr. Harker's physician since childhood. "

"Is he suspected of murder, then?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. Sebastian never cared about his missions unless they affected Ciel's safety, or... "What do you suspect of this so far, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

Sebastian smiled to his widest extent. "I presume nothing without further knowledge, my lord. This case is certainly... peaks one's interests. No errand of yours has ever required us to leave our home of England before. I merely find myself intrigued."

Ciel settled back into his seat, mollified for now. Sebastion would never lie to him, as per their contract.

"Mr. Harker has long since been cleared of his associate's deaths. He had an iron alibi, and absolutely no motive to murder them. However, eyewitness accounts say that he fled England shortly after their deaths, upon the S.S Hortensia, towards Prussia. Then he was seen asking for directions to Aldstadt."

Ciel did not waver in his gaze towards Sebastian as he continued,

"Our pursuit of him has entirely to do with the Orb, and the Baron's past actions. The Queen has ordered that I recover this Orb, a potentially dangerous, supernatural object, and have it desposed of in the desert."

"Where human hands may never be laid upon it again." Sebastian said quietly.

"You know something of these Orbs, don't you, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded, his glare fixed upon the butler sitting across from him.

"As I have previously stated, nothing can be determined until I know more." Was the calm reply.

Ciel merely laid back into his seat. "You also said that the Baron was a man with many mysteries surrounding him. That's no lie either. For a decade now, villagers have been disappearing from Aldstadt. The tale is that they are captured by horrific monsters from the forest... which coincidently surrounds Brennenburg. Alexander is also reputedly an expert on Mithraeism and the Orbs."

"That would provide an excellent reason for Master Harker visiting this side of Prussia. He'd naturally seek information on the Orb. " Ciel nodded at the Butler's statement.

"What the Baron may or may not be doing to the people of Aldstadt is not our concern, nor is it within our jurisdiction to arrest him if he were committing a crime." Ciel's expression tightened noticeably as he spoke. He then gritted his teeth at Sebastian's responding smile.

"And does that bother you, my lord? Your limitations are far more extensive here, indeed far more than that of your homeland. Will it bother you if you cannot help these people?" The butler questioned.

"To win the game of Chess, venturing upon enemy territory is inevitable. The restrictions set upon the player then will decide the outcome of the battle, and whether he is worthy of his leadership. It is no different in this very situation. My limitations here will push me on and determine my worthiness. My mission is to retrieve the Orb and the Englishman, _nothing else_." Ciel firmly stated, looking within Sebastian's eyes.

"Well said, my young master."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Are we there yet?!" Finney whined from atop the carriage.

Bardroy ground his teeth. Why wasn't Sebastian out here, driving this damn carriage?

"For the final time...NO FINNEY!"

He wouldn't last much longer. Bardroy wondered if Sebastian would believe that Finney had fallen off the carriage.

"Look! Over there!" Mey-Rin exclaimed from between them.

Both the cook and the gardener followed her pointed finger with their gaze. Through the dense forest they could make out the outline of a small, quaint village below the cliffs. "How pretty! Is that where the master is to be staying? Mey-Rin asked, peering through her thick glasses to see the village.

"Nah, we're heading to the castle. The master has to meet with the Baron there, apparently." Bardroy answered, hurriedly realizing that he had to keep his eyes on the road.

At least Tanaka had been left behind to mind Phantomhive manor. Though, part of him wondered if that had been a wise decision.

Soon, he was again distracted by Finney who asked, "Who are those people down there? The ones on the horses?"

Bardroy looked down again, and squinted to see what he was talking about. His froze as he recognized the emblems displayed by the calvary below.

_Geheimpolizei._

What were the Prussian Secret Police doing in a simple village? The cook of Phantomhive swallowed hard. He recalled the renowned "reputation" of these police from his days as a soldier.

"Bard, What's wrong, you look as if you've seen a ghost?" Mey-Rin looked at him, worried.

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

_Just what the hell has the young master gotten himself into now?_

* * *

 

 

The carriage arrived at Brennenburg just as the sun began to set. Finney looked at the gothic building in wonder. Several of the castle's towers seemed to pierce the clouds with their spires. The stone that the building had been hewn from was dark in colour, and made the castle seem all that more forbidding. A flash of red seemed to flicker from one of the parapets, and Finney blinked and rubbed his eyes.

No, it was nothing.

The young gardener then headed to help the others unload the carriage.

High above the grounds, Alexander Von Brennenburg watched his arriving guests unpack their luggage. Any being that gazed upon his visage would have declared him to be the devil in flesh. The baron calmed himself with the fact that these visitors would end up helping him immensely. They, like every other being who had entered his domain, would never leave these walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story a while ago on FF.net. By "a while" I really mean "like two years ago". This version is highly edited. I never really intended to give this story up, and I have no excuses for putting it off for so long. But, I'm back.
> 
> Until the next chapter, bye and thanks for reading.


End file.
